1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to televisions, and particularly to a television with an adding module for adding datafiles to the television.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, most television (TV) sets are not only devices for receiving and displaying TV signals but may also include other features such as built-in players for DVD discs and other hardware for playing games.
However, most games are embedded by the manufacturer. Thus newer released video games cannot be stored on the televisions after the TV is manufactured.
Therefore, an improved television is needed to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacies, and a method for adding video games in the television is needed.